siтυαciοηεs
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: Oneshot 3: Es triste saber k la mujer de la k estás enamorado pertenece a otro hombre. ¿Hasta dónde están dispuestos a llegar dos personas enamoradas, con tal de estar juntos, por lo menos un momento?U n intento de Lemon... RenKyo
1. εl αяcοiяis sυяgiяα

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Skip Beat! no me pertenecen a mi si no a Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC por parte de los personajes... gomen, pero es que a veces me es dificil describir a la perfección las reacciones de los personajes...

Bueno aquí traigo mi nuevo proyecto con respecto a esta pareja... si se que hago mal en mezclarme con un nuevo fic sin haber terminado los que tengo, que a cada paso se amontonan más y más en mi profile... Pero siento que le debo más fics en este hermoso fandom, a los que se toman la molestia de leer mis historias y a esta hermosa pareja que me encanta.. Así que no pude resistirme, las ideas sombre un primer capitulo me abruman la mente, lo dificil es pasarlo a palabras escritas y continuar con las actualizaciones... Así que a falta de musa, decidi recurrir a canciones como fuente de inspiración.. la musica no me abandona en ningun minuto del dia, y espero poder sacar una idea basandome en esa canción, que por supuesto pondre el nombre sobre la cual estaba basada, dado que segun se, los songfics estan prohibidos en la pagina... Aún no tengo especificado el numero de oneshots, pero tratare de que sean muchos... Saludos

Y gracias por leer.

**Cancion: Niji de aqua timez**

* * *

**εl αяcοiяis sυяgiяα.**

---

--

-

Se sentía usada... total, completa y absolutamente usada.

Porque la actitud de esa persona en especial le parecía increíble, improbable, intransigente. Porque todo parecía a veces muy irreal, porque en el fondo de su corazón, todavía tenía la débil y patética esperanza de que todo se tratara de una broma, un sueño convertido en pesadilla. Porque eso era lo que deseaba, ¿verdad?

Porque deseaba que todo fuera una broma, aunque eso significara no haber conocido a Moko-chan, Sawara-san, María-chan, a Lory Takarada... A Ren Tsuruga... aunque eso significara que posiblemente no hubiera descubierto el amor que sentía por la actuación. Suspiró.

¿Qué es lo que de verdad le dolía?

¿El corazón o el orgullo?

¿Ambos?

Porque eran preguntas que en su estado de confusión, no podía resolver aún después de tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué en sus momentos a solas, se dedicaba a pensar en como la traición de Shotaro le había afectado? Shotaro era su amigo, Shotaro era la persona en la que más confiaba, Shotaro era él ser que la había engañado y usado de la peor manera. Si así la había tratado la persona en quién más confiaba, ¿qué se podía esperar de los demás?

Miro hacía el ocaso.

Todos sus compañeros se encontraban adentro de la sala de reuniones platicando sobre la próxima entrega del último capitulo de Dark Moon. Pero ella no tenía ánimos. Porque se sentía triste, porque la alegría que la caracterizaba se había ido de paseo, dejándola con sus tristezas. Sola y triste.

Deprimente.

Pero una cosa era segura, tenía que continuar, no se iba a dejar vencer. Iba a salir adelante... No porque buscara venganza, sino para vivir tranquilamente. Porque alguien, le había enseñado que el tipo de venganza que buscaba era de cierta forma patética; porque había madurado y entendido que era una perdida de tiempo; porque a pesar de los años construyendo ilusiones infundadas, hechas pedazos de la forma más cruel, había entendido que ella no era la victima. Ni Sho el atacante.

Sólo era la conducta humana.

Pero solo una vez más, por última vez se iba a permitir ser débil. Lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, mientras agachaba la mirada, hundida en sus sentimientos, liberados por última vez, sin ser consiente de que alguien la observaba. Que un hombre, antes peor enemigo por convicción, la miraba desde la puerta sin saber que decir, como actuar, como ayudar.

Porque Kyoko era alguien muy importante para él. Aunque lo ocultara, lo negara a los demás, o incluso a sí mismo.

-**Está bien, alza tu mirada de nuevo**- dijo en un murmullo mientras se acercaba a la chica y la tomaba delicadamente por la barbilla levantando su rostro-. No tienes nada de que avergonzarte.

-¿Cómo sabes que me avergüenzo de algo?- preguntó con altivez la mujer mientras apartaba a mano de Ren de su rostro. Hasta ahora Ren se había convertido en algo más que su sempai, en algo más que su maestro. Era un amigo.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Un amigo... ¡Tenía un amigo!

-Estás llorando sola, juraría que casi escondiéndote de la gente. Tienes la mirada gacha, como si estuvieras deprimida. Triste, llorando y escondiéndote. Esa no es la Kyoko-chan que conozco. ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto gentilmente mientras se recargaba en la bandarilla por la que Kyoko contemplaba el ocaso.

-Nada- aseguro la chica, pero los surcos creados por las lagrimas eran prueba irrefutable de que algo le sucedía.

-Lo creas o no, sé lo que te sucede- dijo Ren casi en un suspiro-. Estás pensando en Fuwa- añadió después de unos momentos, casi escupiendo el nombre. Kyoko lo miró sorprendida-. Te conozco, Kyoko-chan. Y solo te puedo decir que debes continuar- agregó acariciándole la cabeza con ternura.

-Me siento tan triste- aseguro la mujer, permitiéndose exteriorizar sus sentimientos, "por última vez", se dijo a sí misma-. Tan decepcionada.

-**Los tristes momentos de esta estación se irán**- aconsejó con sabiduría Ren.

-Tardan mucho en irse- gruñó con fastidio Kyoko. Ren sonrió.

-Pasan más rápido si los compartes con tus amigos, con las personas a las que les importas- Kyoko lo miró sin saber como interpretar lo dicho por Ren, que a sus ojos, en ese momento, era un pozo lleno de sabiduría, y ella se moría por aprender de él-. A tus amigos les importas Kyoko. A Sawara-san, a María-chan, a Lory Takarada, sobre todo a Kanae-san...

-¿A ti?- preguntó Kyoko.

Silencio.

-Y a mí- afirmó el hombre después de unos momentos.

-No se hacía dónde caminar- agrego en un murmullo tímido. Ren parecía siempre saber que hacer, que desición tomar, como vivir y ella, en comparación, no sabía que más hacer.

-No eres la única. Todos, en momentos de nuestra vida, no sabemos que hacer. Incluso yo, me he visto con la incógnita, con la pregunta de hacía dónde caminar. Es parte de la vida. **Por ti hay aún, esperando una historia**. Sólo necesitas escribirla, y tus amigos son un buen apoyo para comenzar. Empezar de nuevo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Cada uno inmerso en su propio mundo, mientras las palabras de Ren hacían eco en su mente. Él tenía razón. no podía estar toda una vida llorando por las acciones de Sho hacía ella. Más bien, no iba a desperdiciar su vida llorando y sintiendose triste por el pasado. Pasado que en el pasado debe quedar.

Sonrió.

Por que tenía muchas personas a su lado que la ayudarían a salir adelante y luchar por una nueva vida.

Por escribir una nueva historia, llena de colores y risas.

Esperanza.

Decision.

Apoyo.

Amor.

Confianza.

Trabajo.

Sinceridad.

-La felicidad es **como un puente de siete colores**- comenzó a decir Kyoko, sin apartar la vista del atardecer-, como un arcoíris que surge.

Ren la miró atentamente para después agregar:

-¿Al final **vas a dejar a un lado tu tristeza, en busca de construir ese puente**?

Kyoko asintió con firmeza, mientras un brillo comenzaba a formarse en sus ojos.

-¿Y como piensas lograrlo?- preguntó interesado Ren.

-Con **esperanza** en busca de una nueva historia, con **desición** para enfrentar a los obstáculos, con el **apoyo** de mis seres queridos, con el **amor** que yo siento por ellos, con la **confianza** que deposito en las personas, con el **trabajo** aplicado en conseguir mis metas y con la **sinceridad **que no debe faltar entre las siete colores. Las bases de mi puente.

Ren la miro sorprendido. Y feliz. Después giro su vista de nuevo hacía el panorama que presenciaba, consiente de su belleza.

Kyoko se había liberado.

-Mira el ocaso, Kyoko- sugirió Ren, a lo que Kyoko obedeció-. **Todo está brillando. Tú también brillas gracias al puente **que surge como un **arcoíris llevándose todas tus tristezas y preocupaciones.**

-¿Pero que demonios están haciendo ahí parados, sin hacer nada?- interrumpió Moko, exigiendo una respuesta.

-Na... nada- aclaro una nerviosa Kyoko-. Sólo contemplábamos el atardecer.

-¿Solos?- volvió a interrogar la pelinegra , con mirada picara, evidentemente, lanzando una indirecta-. Se estaban portando bien, ¿verdad?

-¡Moko-chan!- grito apenada Kyoko mientras se sonrojaba-. ¿Pero que estás diciendo?

Ren simplemente se apartó de Kyoko y se encaminó hacía la puerta corrediza por la que había aparecido Kanae, para dirigirse de nuevo hacía la reunión. Sin aclarar nada, sin decir nada, sin intercambiar ninguna otra palabra con su "amiga". Todo estaba de nuevo claro para Kyoko; ella continuaría su búsqueda, sin ninguna tristeza o arrepentimiento.

-¡Cuéntame que estabas haciendo con Tsuruga-san! Los dos pasaron mucho tiempo solos- Ren alcanzo a escuchar como Kanae atormentaba a Kyoko con preguntas, más sin embargo se alejó. Con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Nada!, solo estábamos platicando y...- trataba de argumentar Kyoko, mientras levantaba las manos en son tranquilizador-. Mejor vamos adentro, nos han de estar buscando- y salió corriendo con la misma dirección que había tomado Ren

-No quieras salirte por la tangente, Kyoko- advirtió Kanae mientras seguía a su escurridiza amiga.

-"**Espero que **Shotaro **este bien**"- pensó con una sonrisa, feliz-. "Porque yo definitivamente, lo estoy".

* * *

Hola... jeje se que no fue el fic más romantico o el mejor, pero esta idea rondo por mi cabeza cuando escuche la canción- ya conciente de su traducción-. Se que Kyoko es un remolino de alegria y positivismo, pero creo que definitivamente la persona más alegre en ocasiones se siente triste y necesita las palabras de un amigo. En este caso para Kyoko, las palabras de una persona que es más que un amigo... No estoy al pendiente del manga, pero creo que debió-si no es que ya lo hizo-, tener una conversación más o menos asi, ¿y quien mejor que Ren para eso? Por cierto las palabras en negrita son frases de la canción, excepto la alusión de los siete colores, esa fue obra mía....

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado al menos un poco y me lo hagan saber, sus reviews son lo que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo sobre esta adorable pareja... Saludos y gracias por leer!!! Hasta el proximo oneshot..

**Ilusión-chan**


	2. тυ ηοviα, мi εηεмigα

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Skip Beat! no me pertenecen a mi si no a Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Advertencias:** Posible OoC por parte de los personajes... gomen, pero es que a veces me es dificil describir a la perfección las reacciones de los personajes...

**Summary:** El apocalipsis para Kyoko... "Fuertes rumores... ¿Ren Tsuruga tiene novia?" A Kyoko definitivamente la noticia le cae como una bomba... Y la mujer en cuestión solo se burla de ella... ¿Pero que sucede cuando los encantadores amigos demonios de Kyoko toman poder sobre la mujer ideando todo tipo de maldades?

Me decidí por esta canción por que la letra es padre y el video aún mejor... las maldades son la especialidad de los amigos demonios de Kyoko, pero ella siempre logra controlarlos, pues bien... ¿Que sucedería si Kyko no puede contenerlos esta vez? Algo más menos así se me ocurrió a mí. **Cho Terada **personaje de mi creación en un fic anterior, hecho especialmente para poner celosa a Kyoko y poner a prueba su paciencia... Espero que les guste.

**Canción: Girlfriend de Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

тυ ηοviα... мi εηεмigα...

---

-

-¿Ya escuchaste?- se escuchaba decir por todo LME, mientras Kyoko atravesaba los pasillos para llegar a su lugar de trabajo-. Todavía no se confirma nada, pero según Kihara, es un hecho de que los rumores son reales.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó una segunda voz, que si sabía de que se trataban los rumores a diferencia de ella. Pero siendo honesta, a Kyoko nunca le habían interesado mucho los rumores, por lo que pretendió dejarlo pasar... Hasta que escucho el nombre...-. No creo que de buenas a primeras Tsuruga-san haya decidió hacer algo así, nunca antes se le habían visto juntos.

-En eso tiene razón Aiko- dijo ahora una tercera voz, a la que por supuesto Kyoko presto atención. Después de haber escuchado el nombre de Ren, ¿cómo no iba a prestar atención?-. Desde que Tsuruga-san termino la grabación de la película Dulces Momentos, no se le ha visto en compañía de Cho Terada.

Ante la mención de este nombre, Kyoko apreto los puños. Desde el primer momento en que la conoció, ya como compañera de escenas de Ren, la mujer le cayó mal, teniéndola como una resbalosa, seguidora fanática de Ren. Y al parecer el sentimiento había sido mutuo, porque en LME se sabía a ciencia cierta que ninguna de las dos mujeres se soportaba, y por supuesto, también todos eran consientes de que Ren, no parecía prestar mucha atención a esas polémicas generadas, ya sea por las continuas peleas entre ambas mujeres, o por sus sonrisas de lo más falsas.

-Disculpen- interrumpió Kyoko, pudo más la curiosidad que la necesidad de evitar posibles disgustos. Las tres mujeres se voltearon hacía ella-. Solo me estaba preguntando, ¿a qué rumores se refieren?

Las mujeres se miraron entre ellas, preguntándose si era seguro decirle a Kyoko... la verdad es que no esperaban una respuesta positiva de parte de ella, por la noticia. Pero Kyoko, lamentablemente no era muy conocida por su paciencia en momentos parecidos por lo que, comenzó a golpear su zapato contra el piso, en un ritmo acelerado, dando clara muestra a las mujeres enfrente de ella, que la mejor opción que tenían, era el hablar.

-Lo que sucede es que por la empresa ha corrido el rumor...- y cayó. No sabía cómo decirlo.

-De que Tsuruga-san está saliendo con Cho Terada- termino por decir la mujer a la que había identificado como Aiko.

-¿Saliendo?- preguntó Kyoko como si no entendiera. O más bien como si no quisiera entender.

-Sí, saliendo. Como pareja... como novios- aclaro Aiko, para que no quedara ninguna duda. Y después de decir esto, y al ver la cara que empezaba a formarse en el hermoso rostro de Kyoko, decidieron salir corriendo. Era una cara que demostraba no estar muy conforme con la noticia.

Apocalipsis.

Se dio la media vuelta, dejando a la vista de las demás personas presentes- y que se mantenían a distancia-, una leve sensación de un ligero deja vù, por el parecido andar que había adoptado Kyoko, semejante al de un robot.

Un robot enojado.

-¿Qué clase de rumores son esos?"- se preguntaba la mujer mientras avanzaba hacía dónde la esperaba Moko-. "Sinceramente no creo que Ren este saliendo con esa... esa Cho. Esto debe tratarse de una broma".

Y justo cuando entro por la puerta hacía la oficina que ocupaban ella y Kanae, encontró a su amiga, concentrada, leyendo una revista de corazón. No necesito mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que en primera plana se hacía presente el anuncio del "posible" noviazgo de Ren con Cho. Sin pensarlo le arrebato la revista de las manos a Kanae, que sorprendida ante la presencia de su amiga, solo atino a reír nerviosamente, mientras Kyoko leía con avidez el contenido del artículo.

-Kyoko...- comenzaba a decir Kanae, pero fue interrumpida.

-Esto debe tratarse de una broma. Ren definitivamente no puede estar saliendo con esa tipa... de lo más repugnante- y sin más, tomó con más fuerza la revista entre sus manos y comenzó a calcular la distancia de su posición actual al bote de basura. Segundos después, como si se tratara de un pitcher profesional, lanzó la revista directa al bote de basura.

Dando en el blanco.

-Oh veo que te has enterado de la noticia- se escuchó en ese momento. Tanto Kyoko como Kanae giraron su vista hacía la puerta que acababa de ser abierta y mostraba a Cho con una sonrisa de lo más arrogante. Sin duda disfrutando del momento.

-¿De qué se supone que me tenía que enterar?- agregó de mal modo Kyoko.

-Acuérdate, Kyoko... inhala, exhala- decía en un murmullo Kanae, a la expectativa.

-De mi noviazgo con Ren, por supuesto- dijo la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a Kyoko-. Debes admitirlo, yo gané esta partida, Kyoko-chan- agrego de forma despectiva Cho, casi burlándose de la manera en la que Ren solía referirse a ella.

-¡Demonios reportándose!- dijo un pequeño demonio conocido con el nombre de ira, dispuesto a armar sus filas de compañeros, en una divertida parodia, de preparación para una guerra.

-No, tienen que calmarse. No pueden hacer nada, mínimo esperen a que Kyoko hable con Ren, para saber como actuar. Es malo precipitarse- decía un ángel en vano. El enojo era mucho, Cho los había provocado y ellos ya estaban cansados de soportar sus burlas.

Además Ren iba a llegar de Inglaterra hasta el día siguiente, y ellos se morían por cobrar el daño hecho y no satisfecho. Veinticuatro horas era mucha espera para ellos. Pero como ellos no eran tan malos, podían llegar a un acuerdo. Un pequeño cobro, hasta que Ren llegara de Inglaterra.

Y su memoria no se daba a vasto para tantos planes que cruzaban por la mente de Kyoko, dispuesta a divertirse un poco ese día...

---

--

-

**Plan 1**

En cuanto se enteró, el primer pensamiento que cruzo por su cabeza fue que trabajar en una rara sección de nombre Love me, era una tontería. Puso empeño en trabajar en su carrera para ascender y ser considerada como una verdadera actriz, y lo consiguió. Pero en esos momentos debía confesar que le encantaría volver a ser parte de Love me, para recibir encargos de mujeres tan prepotentes como Cho.

Así que tenía que buscar un **plan 1.2**... El mismo plan con algunas variaciones.

Se encargó de que las nuevas reclutas de la sección Love me se encontraran ocupadas... tan ocupadas en trabajos inventados, que no pudieran hacer caso de los constantes reclamos por atención de Cho.

-Es que yo no puedo grabar alguna escena sin antes haber comido unos pocos chocolates envinados. Y no pienso hacerlo, hasta haberlos comido- exigía Cho al director que no sabía cómo explicarle que todos en la producción estaban ocupados y que las encargadas del departamento Love me, igualmente, estaban ocupadas.

-Ese es asunto suyo, director. Yo deje muy en claro mis putas, y usted las acepto. Tendrá que ver como resuelve el conflicto.

Kyoko que se encontraba en esos momentos en el foro de grabación acompañada de Kanae, se ofreció como voluntaria para ir a comprar los chocolates.

-Pero tiene que ser envinados, o con cerezas... Pero no debes demorarte, el tiempo es valioso- decía Cho, después de haber sonreído ante la propuesta de Kyoko-. Se ve que aún no has superado tu etapa de Love me, ¿verdad? Yo no sé cómo es que ahora eres considerada una actriz... Tú y tu amiga no debieron de haber salido de ahí, que es dónde pertenecen. Trabajo patético para pseudo actrices.

La reacción no se hizo esperar y de pronto Kyoko se vio deteniendo a su amiga para que no se le lanzara a golpes contra Cho, por semejante atrevimiento. ¡Estaba dudando de sus capacidades como actriz! Ella que sin deberla ni temerla se había visto involucrada en la disputa entre Kyoko y Cho.

-Acompáñame a comprar los chocolates, Moko-chan- dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa... sonrisa que a Kanae le indico que Kyoko tenía un plan en mente.

Se dirigieron rápidamente a la tienda por los chocolates, pero antes de entrar a LME, Kyoko se detuvo en una farmacia, y solicito una jeringa y un envase pequeño de aceite de ricino- o de castor-. Kanae la miro a su amiga sin comprender para que necesitaba eso.

-¿Para que necesitas eso, Kyoko?- preguntó con curiosidad mientras la encargada de la farmacia se alejaba para buscar el pedido.

-Cho se burló de nuestras habilidades como actrices, ¿no?- Kanae asintió-. Pues con esto nos cobraremos algunos de sus insultos. Aceite de castor en sus chocolates envinados, nos da a una...

-Cho que no podrá salir del baño- Kanae termino la frase empezada por Kyoko mientras sonreía-. ¡Que sean dos jeringas!- grito Kanae en dirección a la encargada. Entre dos, era más rápido.

Después de haber sacado la mitad del relleno envinado del choclate con la jeringa y poner, un poco de aceite de castor en los chocolares con la misma jeringa, Kyoko le entregaba los chocolates a Cho con una sonrisa, mientras sus demonios se frotaban las manos, complacidos ante el próximo éxito de su plan. Después de otras frases despectivas por parte de Cho para Kyoko y Kanae, comenzó a comerse tranquilamente sus chocolates, que debido al dulce licor y lo amargo de chocolate, no detecto ningún sabor raro.

-¿Y ya te recuperaste de la sorpresa de que sea yo, la novia de Ren?- preguntó Cho a Kyoko mientras se comía su tercer chocolate.

-Él no esta aquí para darme su versión, hasta que él mismo no me lo diga, yo no voy a creerte a ti, ni a una revista de corazón- alcanzo a murmurar Kyoko, con la quijada apretada.

-No te vayas a hacer ilusiones falsas. Ren nunca se fijaría en alguien como tu- y se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a su lugar y comenzar a grabar

-"Tranquila, Kyoko"- se dijo a sí misma-. "Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar".

Media hora después de comenzado el rodaje, todos se percataron de como Cho, se arqueaba tocándose el estómago con rapidez, para después salir corriendo con dirección al baño. Kyoko y Kanae salieron también del foro, a punto de soltar una carcajada. Todo un éxito. Cho no podría salir del baño.

---

--

-

**Plan 2 y 3... ejecutados al mismo tiempo. **

Después de lo que pareció una hora, Cho por fin logro salir del baño, lanzando un suspiro de alivio. Los estragos del aceite de ricino creados en su estómago no habían desaparecido de todo, pero por lo menos, eran menores.

Se dirigió al ascensor, dispuesta a subirse en el, para llegar a la enfermería sin percatarse que era seguida por Kyoko y Kanae, que se subieron al ascensor al mismo tiempo que Cho. Que para sorpresa de ambas mujeres, no les hizo caso alguno.

-Es que estoy segura de que los gitanos no siempre están en lo correcto- dijo inesperadamente Kyoko, llamando la atención de Cho.

-Yo que tu no estaría tan segura, Kyoko- respondió Kanae, con mirada preocupada, mientras observaba el ascensor cuidadosamente-. Aun tío mío, un gitano le leyó la mano y le dijo que debería tener cuidado con los autos. Ese mismo día fue atropellado por uno- terminó por decir Kanae como en un suspiro.

Kyoko ante ese comentario, levanto los brazos en clara muestra de rogar por algo a un ser supremo y seriamente, consiente de que Cho había escuchado toda la conversación...

-Oh kami no permitas que el ascensor se descomponga, las riendas que sujetan al ascensor se rompan y caigamos por producto de la gravedad.

Silencio.

Durante unos momentos reino el silencio, hasta que Cho, completamente asustada, empezó a exigir el derecho a que la dejaran salir. Con una mano apretaba todos los botones, al tiempo, que su otra mano golpeaba la puerta del ascensor gritando que no quería morir tan joven. Tan asustada se encontraba, que no era consiente de que Kyoko y Moko se reían abiertamente.

Después de unos momentos, eternos a la perspectiva de Cho, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Cho salio disparada del ascensor mientras se ponía de cuclillas, sujetándose la cabeza con firmeza. En ese piso del edificio, extrañamente no se encontraba nadie.

-¿Que te sucede, Cho?- preguntó Kyoko con sutileza disimulada.

La pelinegra que tenía el nombre de Cho, negó con la cabeza, para después gritar.

-¡Mis oídos... se me taparon mis oídos!- ante esto, Kanae se acercó con una sonrisa.

-He escuchado que la mejor forma para que se te quite esa sensación, es masticar chicle- y metiendo una mano en su bolsa del pantalón extrajo un pequeño chicle, que le ofreció a Cho. Otra broma preparada... de un chicle con relleno, le extrajeron el saborizante, para después intriducir en el chicle- con ayuda de otra jeringa- la salsa más picante que pudieron encontrar.

Cho lo tomo presurosa y comenzó a masticarlo, pero aparentemente más tardo en llevárselo a la boca que en lo que lo termino escupiendo, producto de un salvaje picor en su lengua.

-Esta enchilado... necesito agua... ¡Pica mucho!- y comenzó a pasearse por toda la planta en busca de un bebedero.

A esas alturas Kyoko y Kanae reían a mares, sujetándose el estómago y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?- inquirió una cuarta voz... Esta vez de hombre.

Ren Tsuruga hacía acto de presencia.

-¡Ren!- chilló Cho, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del recién llegado-. Regresaste antes... Estas dos mujeres están locas... sobre todo Kyoko.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó confundido el hombre.

-Ren... nosotras no... -trataba de explicar Kyoko, pero fue interrumpida, por la voz chillona de Cho.

-Es una salvaje. Me dio unos chocolates que tenían algún tipo de laxante... después me asusta con algo relacionado a una gitana... un ascensor y una caída...- a estás alturas Cho ya lloraba a mares, siendo sujetada de los hombros por Ren que escuchaba a atentamente-. Y por último me da un chicle que picaba... ¡Tenía mucho picante! ¡Tengo entumecida la lengua!

-¿Es verdad eso?- preguntó Ren mientras posaba su mirada sobre Kyoko...

-Si, pero yo...- a estas alturas la presencia de Kanae había sido olvidada tanto por Ren como por Kyoko.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto- le reprocho en con mirada dura y voz seria-. Pensé que ya habías madurado un poco más y dejado de lado tus locas ideas de venganza... Si no es Fuwa... ahora es Cho... ¿De que demonios se trata, Kyoko?

-¡Ren, ella me dijo que eran novios! De hecho todas las revistas dicen que ustedes son novios... y se burlo de mis capacidades como actriz... y eso solo por hablar del día de hoy... Yo no iba a permitir...- pero fue interrumpida por Ren.

-Esos no son motivos suficientes para lo que hiciste- continuó diciendo el hombre-. Y si yo estoy o no saliendo con Cho, es algo que no te incumbe... Pero si tan grande es tu curiosidad, te voy a responder. Si, efectivamente Cho es mi novia.

Después de eso, Ren se dio una vuelta, aun con Cho entre sus brazos, y comenzó a alejarse.

-Por cierto- dijo Ren antes de irse-. No quier verte.

-No... Ren tu no puedes decirme...- a estas alturas Kyko ya estaba más que deprimida-. Ren no… ¡Nooo!

---

--

-

-¡Ahhh!

Justo en ese momento, Kyoko se levanto sobresaltada de su cama, despertando de paso a su acompañante.

-¿Kyoko, que sucede?- preguntó un preocupado Ren, mientras se acercaba a su mujer.

Un sueño.

Todo había sido un sueño.

-Yo... tú... Cho estaba... luego los chocolates...- trataba de explicar Kyoko sin coherencia, todavía sorprendida y aliviada de que todo se tratara de un sueño-. Después en el ascensor... y Kanae le daba un chicle y llegabas tú... te enojabas conmigo... no querías verme...

-Kyoko tranquilízate. Respira y cálmate- Kyoko siguió su consejo y cuando estuvo más tranquila, Ren pregunto-: Ahora si dime, ¿qué fue lo que soñaste?

Con tranquilidad, Kyoko se encargo de contarle todo lo que había soñado. Lo de los chocolates, el ascensor, el chiche, la declaración de Ren de no querer volver a verla. Para cuando termino el relato, Ren mostraba una gran sonrisa debido a la imaginación de su esposa...

Si, leyeron bien, su esposa.

-Debo admitir que me parece un poco tonto la idea de tu venganza y el motivo por el que la realizas. Así como no puedo negar, que fueran ideas divertidas y que nunca me imagine que Kanae-san estuviera dispuesta a ayudarte- después de eso, soltó una carcajada, francamente divertido.

-Cho insulto sus dotes como actriz... motivo suficiente para que Moko-chan decidiera ayudarme- respondió Kyoko, ahora divertida ante el sueño que momentos antes, había sido una verdadera pesadilla al final.

-Puede ser- Ren tomo a Kyoko entre sus brazos, acomodándose en la cama, con intención de seguir durmiendo-. Es hora de dormir, Kyoko.

La mujer asintió y se acomodo entre los brazos de Ren, apagaron las luces y se quedaron en silencio.

-Ren- se escucho la voz de Kyoko después de unos minutos.

-Mmm- se escucho ahora la voz de Ren, más dormido que despierto.

-Tu nunca me echarías de tú lado por algo así, ¿verdad?- preguntó casi en tono de niña, mientras buscaba el rostro de su marido con la mirada.

Como respuesta Ren la abrazo más fuerte.

-No, Kyoko. Nunca te correría de mi lado por algo así. Tal vez solo me molestaría un poco. Ahora duerme.

-Si- pasaron unos momentos hasta que volvió a decir-. Ren...

-¿Que sucede Kyoko?- respondió Ren al llamado, algo desesperado por volver a dormir.

-Te quiero- y después le dio un dulce beso en la boca.

-Yo también- respondió con voz suave, casi en un susurro.

Y después de eso, ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

* * *

_Hola gente!! Bien aquí esta la segunda entrega de esta serie de oneshots... Igual que sucedió con el anterior, escuche la música, recordé el video y estoy fue lo que se me ocurrió... Debo decir que fue más fuente de inspiración el video que la música, pero eso no importa... Aquí esta un nuevo capítulo... Los demonios de Kyoko si que son peligrosos cuando están fuera de control ^^U… Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen lo que yo intento escribir y más aún, gracias a los que son tan amables de dejarme sus valiosos comentarios...._

_**Keremi: **Muchas gracias por tu review... espero sinceramente que te haya gustado este capitulo... Saludos y buena vibra._

_**afnarelkin: **Gracias por tu review... Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo... Gracias por leer… Saludos y buena vibra._

_**nee-chi-kun: **Hola... muchísimas gracias por tu review... Creo que si me animare a escribir un lemon... Es una idea que mi mente ha estado rondando y aunque todavía no se me den bien los lemon, intentare escribir uno lo suficientemente bueno... Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo… gracias por leer._

_**Ana: **Hola mujer!! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, es bueno saber que te gusta lo que escribo… a mi también me encanta lo que tu escribes... tienes razón cada vez tengo mas historias, y también lo difícil es continuar las que ya tengo... creo que por eso me he dedicado a los oneshots... son un poco más fáciles... Gracias por leer y nos estamos saludando... _

_**danzukito: **Hola muchas gracias por tu review... ¿Que puedo decir?... Soy seguidora de algunos grupos de música japonesa y Aqua Timez figura entre mis grupos favoritos, sobre todo con canciones tan magistrales como Niji, Velonica y Alones... Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo... muchas gracias por leer... Saludos te cuidas y buena vibra._

_**Lyra-acuario: **Hola... yo estoy muy bien, gracias. Espero que tú también lo estés. Muchísimas gracias por el review... es agradable saber que te gusto y espero que este también te haya gustado al menos un poquito... Gracias por leer lo que yo intento escribir... Nos estamos saludando... Besos._

_Sin más me despido agradeciéndoles de nuevo sus comentarios... Nos leemos en el siguiente oneshot!!_

_**Ilusion-chan**_


	3. Мïηтïεηđø

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Skip Beat! no me pertenecen a mi si no a Yoshiki Nakamura.

**Advertencias: Me temo que un importante OoC con Ren y Kyoko...**

**Summary:** Universo Alterno. ¿Qué sucede cuando conoces al amor de tu vida demasiado tarde? Es triste saber que la mujer de la que estás enamorado pertenece-aunque se por palabra-, a otro hombre. ¿Hasta dónde están dispuestos a llegar dos personas enamoradas, con tal de estar juntos, por lo menos un momento?

Creo que este definitivamente no es un fic para las personas sensibles xD… bueno, tanto así no, pero decreto que este fic trata un tema muchas veces delicado... El engaño, traición en una pareja… Créanme que no pretendía que así fuera este oneshot, pero escuche la canción y bam… se me ocurrió ^^U… Además **contiene** un **patético intento de lemon**.

**Agradeciendo **a mi amigo Carly que me llevo a un Rave, cosa que me emociono y logro algo que no había podido hacer en poco más de un mes… escribir xD

Canción:** Miéntele **de** Los Bunkers.

* * *

**

Мïηтïεηđø.

-

-

La vio a la distancia, tan hermosa como siempre. Acompañada por Fuwa… como siempre. Es verdaderamente frustrante el hecho de haber descubierto demasiado tarde, que la mujer de tú vida siempre estuvo a tu lado. Darte cuenta de que la amas, cuando ella ya tiene una vida planeada con otra persona.

Cuando tú mismo tienes tú vida planeada con otra persona.

Lentamente, aun con Cho- su novia-, colgada de su brazo se acercó a la pareja y saludar como marca la buena educación, pensó con sorna. Era una verdadera lástima que la educación no aprobara el desear, el estar enamorado de tú mejor amiga, que mantiene una relación con otra persona.

—Oh, Tsuruga-san, al parecer usted también fue invitado —comentó Fuwa con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras contemplaba como Ren y Cho se acercaban a ellos

—Sí, Lory-san me entrego la invitación personalmente, la semana pasada que nos encontramos para comer —dijo Ren, mientras estrechaba cínicamente la mano de Fuwa y le sonreía a Kyoko. Una sonrisa que ocultaba muchas emociones.

—Hola, Cho —saludo Kyoko a la novia de su amigo —. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, Kyoko, gracias. Sabes que siempre estoy bien cuando me encuentro en compañía de mí querido, Ren —y después de decir esto la pelinegra recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Ren, que se mostraba casi indiferente a la caricia de Cho.

Estuvieron unos momentos platicando de trivialidades, cosas sin importancia a la vista de Ren y Kyoko, pero de suma importancia para Fuwa y Cho, que eran dos personas por demás superficiales. Justo una hora después del encuentro entre ambas parejas, los meseros comenzaron a dar el aviso de que la cena estaba servida, por lo que era hora de pasar a ocupar sus respectivos lugares en la mesa.

Por obra del destino, la suerte… o lo que fuera, Ren y Kyoko quedaron sentados frente a frente en la mesa rectangular. Comida perfectamente servida, de olor maravilloso… pláticas que se mezclaban la una con la otra, chistes ligeros que se atrevían a decir algunas personas, relajamiento total. Pero sobre todo, miradas cruzadas- de las que nadie se percataba-, entre dos personas que aparentaban ser solo amigos, pero que en el fondo se amaban con locura.

—¿Y cómo te fue en la audición, para el papel en Decisiones? —preguntó tranquilamente Kyoko con una sonrisa a Ren. Eso era lo que más le encantaba de ella, siempre se preocupaba por sus asuntos, siempre le prestaba atención.

—Muy bien, gracias —respondió con una involuntaria sonrisa —. El papel es mío, comenzaremos con las grabaciones en un mes.

—Oh, eso es maravilloso, Ren. Tenemos que festejarlo —exclamó Kyoko mientras sus dulces ojos brillaban más y aplaudía levemente como si se tratara de una niña emocionada ante un regalo.

—Entonces lo festejaremos.

—¿Ya lo sabe Cho? —preguntó Kyoko mirando disimuladamente hacía la mujer pelinegra que se encontraba platicando con Shotaro.

—No… no se ha dado la oportunidad para comentarlo —respondió Ren con una sonrisa —. Además, quería que fueras tú la primera en saberlo. Me ayudaste mucho en prepararme para representar el papel.

—En realidad yo no hice nada, Ren —aclaro Kyoko con una sonrisa —. Solo estuve de pie a tu lado leyendo el diálogo de tu coprotagonista.

—Me ayudaste y punto —con delicadeza, Ren estiro la mano para tomar la de Kyoko que se encontraba sobre la mesa y apretarla suavemente.

Sonrieron.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, viéndose incluso aburrida, como todas las cenas a las que asistían. Al final como siempre, Shotaro en busca de expandir sus horas de trabajo, decidió que sería bueno quedarse conversando con Lory Takereda y su socio, cosa que desespero a Kyoko. Aunque se sintiera hermosa y casi como cenicienta portando ese vestido, la verdad era que los zapatos la estaban matando, y no veía la hora de irse a su casa.

—Sho, la verdad es que estoy muy cansada y me gustaría irme —dijo Kyoko cuando se encontró a lado del rubio, que en esos momentos se encontraba hablando con un arquitecto.

—Oh, Kyoko, lo lamento, pero me temo que nos tendremos que quedar algún tiempo más —se excusó Shotaro en voz baja, para después sonreírle como si nada a Masashi, un promotor caza talentos.

Ren que había escuchado la petición de Kyoko a Sho, y por unos minutos se enojó contra el hombre, por no ser considerado con la mujer, y poner sus intereses monetarios por encima de ella… Pero si lo pensaba bien, ahora podría el llevar a su "mejor amiga" a casa. Se acercó rápidamente.

—No te preocupes Fuwa, si Kyoko quiere, yo puedo llevarla a casa —se ofreció Ren, con un tono de voz sereno y serio… como siempre que trataba con Fuwa.

Kyoko le miró agradecida para después, girar su rostro hacía el de Sho, para despedirse.

—La verdad es que si estoy agotada, Sho. No te molesta que Ren me lleve, ¿verdad?

—No para nada, si estás cansada, lo mejor es que te vayas a casa —Sho hizo un movimiento de mano despectivo, en el que le aseguraba que no había ningún problema —. Gracias, Tsuruga-san- terminó por decir Fuwa con tono desconfiado.

—Es un verdadero placer- respondió Ren.

—En ese caso, nos vemos mañana- dijo Kyoko.

—Está bien, cariño. Espero que descanses —y después de eso, Sho se acercó a Kyoko para darle un ligero beso en los labios, por lo que Ren, giro la vista para no ver la escena. Si no le gustaba el simple hecho de imaginarse a Kyoko en labios de otro hombre que no fuera él, mucho menos se iba a prestar a ver la escena.

Ren condujo con lentitud a Kyoko hacia el auto, dónde ya se encontraba esperándolos Cho, que miró a ambos con sorpresa cuando vio que Kyoko venía con su novio.

—Llevaré a Kyoko a su casa, Cho —dijo Ren, mientras le abría la puerta de enfrente a su novia, y después se encargaba de ayudar a Kyoko a entrar en la parte trasera.

—¿Qué sucedió con Sho?- preguntó Cho mientras se viraba hacía atrás para ver a Kyoko, con lo que pretendía ser una agradable sonrisa.

—Tuvo que quedarse a ver algunos asuntos de negocios. La verdad es que yo ya estoy cansada, por eso Ren me hace el favor de llevarme a casa.

—Que amable de su parte —comentó Cho, mientras le echaba una mira a su novio.

Después del último comentario de Cho, todos se sumieron en un silencio un poco tenso, que termino, cuando Ren aparco el auto enfrente de la casa de Cho, que no estaba nada contenta al ser la primera en llegar a su casa.

—Puedes pasarte enfrente, Kyoko —explico Ren, para después llevar a Cho hasta la puerta de su casa. A lo lejos, Kyoko fue testigo de cómo Cho parecía reclamarle algo a Ren, que la miraba sin cambiar la expresión seria en su rostro. Después de algunos momentos, Ren pareció decirle algo que la dejó, totalmente tranquila porque de un salto se abrazó a su cuello, para después besarlo profundamente.

Kyoko miró con recelo la imagen frente a ella… Tenía el imperioso deseo de acercarse a la pareja y separarlos. Ren apartó a Cho de sí, y se despidió sin más. Al llegar al auto entro y le sonrió a Kyoko con dulzura, para después arrancar el auto.

—Veo que se estaban despidiendo —comentó Kyoko con un dejo de celos.

Ren sonrío.

—¿Así que viste?- preguntó por preguntar, porque debido al tono de voz empleado por ella, se hacía notable el hecho de que había visto el beso —. Pues no tienes nada que decir, tú también te despediste de Fuwa con un beso.

—Un beso sencillo, no me metió la lengua hasta la campanilla —comentó Kyoko.

—Detecto celos en tu comentario —detalló Ren sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

—Igual que yo en el tuyo, Ren.

Y quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa de Kyoko.

—¿Gustas pasar? —preguntó la mujer mientras era ayudada por Ren, para salir del auto —. Un café quizás —ofreció con una sonrisa.

Ren fingió pensárselo, porque era obvio que iba a aceptar el pasar a la casa de Kyoko para estar juntos más tiempo.

Apenas esperaron a encontrarse bajo la privacidad y protección que les ofrecía el departamento, para comenzar un beso.

Sí, una relación secreta, amándose a escondidas de todos. Eso era lo mejor, estar juntos sin preocuparse por el pasodo, por el presente, ni siquiera por el futuro. Eran solo ellos dos. Solos... queriéndose.

—Te… extrañaba —logró decir Kyoko entre besos, mientras posaba sus manos en el cuello de Ren que la tomaba por la cintura, acercándola más a él.

—Yo también —suspiro Ren mientras se apartaba un poco de ella —. Me encanta tu vestido… pareces un ángel.

—¿Esta cosa sin importancia te gusta? —exclamó Kyoko haciéndose la sorprendida, ya que había escogido ese vestido con el único propósito de verse atractiva para Ren. Cosa que le provoco un pinchazo de remordimiento al pensar en Shotaro.

Ni él ni Cho se merecían lo que Ren y ella de cierta manera les estaban haciendo, pero no podían evitarlo, tanto ella como Ren habían caído producto de la pasión. Una pasión arrolladora de la que nadie era culpable. Las cosas solo habían sucedido.

Patética excusa lo sabía… Patético comportamiento por su parte… lo sabía. Pero era algo que no podía evitar, que ninguno de los dos podía evitar. Solo estaban juntos, sin importar el momento, las consecuencias… al separarse llegaban los remordimientos, acompañado con pregunta latente en sus ojos… ¿Cuándo podrían volver a verse?

—Pues sí, esa cosa sin importancia me encanta— sonrió —. Pero me encanta aún más verte sin él. Venga usted señorita, voy a hacerla muy feliz esta noche.

Kyoko se sentó a horcajadas en el y lo besó en la boca profundamente. Ren por su parte exploró con la legua el interior de su boca, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de la mujer.

—Eres increíble, Kyoko- murmuró apartándose un poco de ella. Y mientras su boca depositaba dulces besos en su cuello, sus manos se entretenían en los pechos de ella —.Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—Te quiero, Ren... Con todo mi corazón- murmuro Kyoko al oído del pelinegro.

El hombre se puso de pie con Kyoko en brazos dispuesto a llevarla a la habitación, pero a mitad del camino, en medio del pasillo, la pegó suavemente a la pared, para besarla de nuevo con avidez, mientras su mano se paseaba por su abdomen.

—Te quiero —mascullo él cuando separaron un poco sus labios en busca de aire —. Y solo Kami sabe cuanto te deseo en estos momentos.

Kyoko echó la cabeza hacía atrás, mientras Ren profundizaba sus caricias. Con una mano, Ren acarició uno de los pechos de la mujer y descubrió que no llevaba sujetador. Kyoko solo pudo gemir de placer ante las sensaciones que llenaban su cuerpo. Y ahí estaba él, sosteniéndola con firmeza entre sus brazos, con una mano en su pecho y la otra acariciando una de sus piernas, buscando su parte más intima, para después comenzar a acariciarla, por debajo del vestido.

—Húmeda... — mascullo Ren en medio de un gemido —. Húmeda y preparada para mí.

Con una mano le quito el tanga que llevaba, para penetrar con un dedo en su interior, moviéndolo en círculos, con deleite. La mujer sentía como si flotara entre nubes, mientras Ren hacía magia con sus dedos en ella. Poco después introdujo un segundo dedo, y comenzó a simular penetraciones, Kyoko no tardó en seguir el moviendo con sus caderas, terminando en un explosivo orgasmo que la dejó sin aire.

Una pequeña muerte.

Cuando los espasmos comenzaros a acabarse, Ren continuó el camino con dirección a la habitación de Kyoko, que se encontraba en completa oscuridad. Con suavidad la dejó en la cama y solo prendió la luz de la mesita de noche que se encontraba a un costado de la cama, iluminando la habitación con la tenue luz.

A lado de la cama, Ren la observo. La deseaba con tal intensidad que rayaba en la locura. Y eso ya no le asustaba como al principio, solo sabía que Kyoko era suya y que nadie se la iba a quitar. Lentamente comenzó a desvestirse, la corbata quedó aventada en alguna parte de la habitación y después le siguió la camisa... al llegar a los pantalones dudó. Quería ir despacio y si se quedaba desnudo, no lo iba a conseguir.

Al final opto por dejarse nada más la ropa interior y se inclinó hacía ella, que seguía tumba en la cama, aún con su precioso vestido puesto y su mirada fija en él. Ren se inclinó y puso una mano en su hombro, mano que fue bajando lentamente por toda la longitud de su cuerpo, y de regreso.

Con delicadeza, volvió a tomar uno de sus pechos en sus manos, después otro. Kyoko gimió suplicándole que continuará, que la acariciara más íntimamente, pero Ren no lo haría.

No hasta que ella lo deseara con la misma intensidad que lo hacía él

Subió el vestido con delicadeza, hasta pasarlo por encima de su cabeza, levantó sus brazos para posicionarlos sobre su cabeza, enredadando sus manos entre el vestido, como si se tratada de una cuerda, enroscándolo entre las barras del cabecero de la cama.

—Ese vestido me gustaba —comentó Kyoko, mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa torcida, encontrándose completamente desnuda delante de Ren,

—¿Estás bien?

—Mejor que bien.

Con el pensamiento de que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, se colocó sobre Kyoko y con delicadeza acaricio sus pechos. Le encantaban, no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, solo del tamaño perfecto para sus manos.

Con pasión, lamió el vientre de la mujer, depositando esporádicos besos por toda la zona, mientras sus manos iban bajando a la par de su boca, con una almohada en ellas.

Ren coloco la almohada debajo de los glúteos de la mujer, y por fin abrió sus piernas, para colocarse en medio de ellas. Kyoko emitió un leve gemido, y Ren con un movimiento suave de sus dedos, aparto los dulces pliegues de su sexo, para hundir su lengua en esa fuente de placer para ambos. Sabía a miel y especias, a pasión mezclada con inocencia, y a algo tremendamente femenino, que sintió como si por arte de magia, su excitación creciera aún más.

Cuando comenzó a sentir los primeros temblores del orgasmo en Kyoko, se apartó, cosa que a ella no el gusto. Su gemido de frustración se lo indico. Así que con una sonrisa, se dispuso a terminar con su trabajo.

Apartando los calzoncillos, se introdujo en ella, con una estocada dejándolos a los dos sin aíre por unos momentos. Hasta que comenzó a moverse lentamente en un suave vaivén, que fue seguido por ella con sus movimientos de cadera y sus manos que se había safado de sus "ataduras", y se clavaban en su espada.

Ambos llegaron al tan anhelado orgasmo, juntos. Cuando el cerebro volvió a funcionarle a Ren, trato de colocarse a un lado, pero Kyoko no lo dejo.

—Quédate dentro de mí.

Y Ren solo pudo hacerle caso.

Momentos después, sonó el teléfono de la casa, justo cuando Ren y Kyoko estaban a punto de caer en brazos de Morfeo. Con un mascullo Kyoko estiro la mano con intención de contestar.

—¿Sí?

—Kyoko, sólo te marcaba para saber como habías llegado- se escuchó la voz de Shotaro del otro lado de la línea.

Y Kyoko sintió como la culpa golpeaba en su pecho. Ella estaba ahí, con Ren. Con Ren que no era su novio. Intercambio una mirada fugaz con el hombre que compartía su cama. El hombre de quién verdaderamente estaba enamorada.

—Estoy, muy bien Sho. Gracias por llamar- respondió ella lentamente.

—¿Que le pasa tu voz pequeña? ¿Ya estabas dormida?

Una mentira mas no haría daño.

—Sí, la verdad es que si estaba cansada.

—Esta bien, te dejo descansar. Que sueñes bonito- y sin más Shotaro corto la comunicación.

Kyoko no sabía que pensar o que decir.

—Miéntele, no le digas lo que hiciste... no le digas como fue —dijo Ren con la mirada fija en ella y el corazón lleno de amor —. Él cree que tú eres muy feliz y no hace otra cosa más que hablar de ti. Dale un beso antes de dormir y una excusa para vivir... Muéstrale que no tiene nada que perder, puede estar contento para siempre, si no se entera de nosotros.

Kyoko solo cerro los ojos y enterró la cara en su pecho, dejándose caer en un reparador sueño.

* * *

_Hola a todos! Sigo vivita y coleando, aunque con mucha tarea ¬¬... Oh dios, creo que todavía sigo sonrojada por lo que acabo de escribir, jaja... y eso que no soy buena con los lemon, que si no... etto, ya se imaginaran como estaría. Pasando de eso, no puedo creer que yo haya escrito este oneshot, ¿Ren y Kyoko engañando a sus parejas por un amor secreto?... Kami, nada que ver con su personalidad, pero... Ahh es tan increíble imaginarselo... De hecho no lo pense mucho, solo me sente frente a la computadora con ganas de escribir, escuchando la canción Los Bunkers y esto salió. De hecho, si han escuchado la canción- y si no lo han hecho escuchenla, es fantastica jaja-, se habran dado cuenta de que la última frase de Ren es parte de la letra y mi principal fuente de inspiración, obviando todo lo demás._

_También aprovecho para agradecerle a:_

_**afnarelkln:** Muchas gracias por tu revie, espero que te haya gustado este oneshot._

_**Rikana Tokai:** Hola, muchisimas gracias por tu review...Espero sinceramente que te haya gustado este oneshot... ¿Mi fuente de inspiración? Pues son simplemente las canciones que escucho, y si tengo suerte, pum algo nace de la nada, como me sucedio ahorita mismo con este oneshot. Por cierto tu email no aparece en el review que tan amablemente me dejaste, si quieres yo tengo el mio en mi perfil, podrias agregarme para poder comentar de manera un poco más directa o por cualquier duda que te surja o un comentario extra que gustes hacerme, muchas gracias por leerme._

_**Keremi**: Muchas gracias por el review... Jaja la verdad es que el pasado oneshot, también le dio ideas a los Mare-demonios, ideas que puede utilizar en su hermano (risa malvada)... La verdad es que a mi también me han dado ganas de darle unos chocolates así a mi hermano xD... espero que te haya gustado este oneshot._

_**enthis Isis Gea:** Muchas gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado este oneshot._

_**yuki kaname chan:** Muchas gracias por el review._

_**akari-daishi:** Muchas gracias por tu review, es agradable saber que les gusta lo que intento escribir, y espeor que este capitulo tambien haya gustado. Gracias por leer._

_Una ves más espero que les haya gustado este intento de oneshot y de lemon y me regalen uno de sus valiosos comentarios... Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para escribir lo que yo tengo por contar._

_¿Merece un review?_

_**Ilusion-chan...**_


End file.
